


Take me back to the Start

by sheithaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Voltron, i just needed to get this out of my system, more of a drabble really, more of a hinting to sheith, not really sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: Shiro remembers the exact moment he falls in love with Keith. Or Shiro realizing he loved him all along.





	Take me back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> First entry into the Voltron fandom. Sheith stole my heart the moment Keith took Shiro's jaw in his hand and his eyes do the watery anime trope thing as he shakily says "Shiro?"

They went back far longer than this moment. He’d known Keith since the beginning of his own Garrison days. Mr. Kogane was his favorite instructor and often times, you would find a small Keith sneaking into shuttles, sitting in the pilot seat and “firing at aliens” with his laser cannon, his face alight with a smile and mischief; though if you asked Keith, he would deny the last part till his face turned blue.

But it was in this moment when Shiro would have realized oh no, i’m in love with this boy. There had been small instances within their interactions that lead up to this moment. Helping Keith sneak off when he was caught somewhere he wasn’t meant to be, hugging Keith through the nights when he was restless and wondering why his mother would not want him, and there had been that year where Mr. Kogane passed away. Keith was 15 and wondering why all the people he ever loved left him, why he pushed people away, why no one loved him. Shiro had taken him in his arms and not let Keith go even when Keith punched and kicked at him in frustration and all Shiro could do was hold him tighter saying I’m here Keith, I’m not leaving you.

So looking back, this moment really was a long time coming.

Kerberos.

Keith’s smile was wide, proud. Keith was well acquainted with the facility, and yet, Shiro placed a large warm hand to the small of his back and guided him through the departure zone, pointing out machinery and their purpose.

In a week, he would be piloting the most important mission of humankind. He, along with his team, would be pushing the boundaries of space. To travel to Kerberos, the furthest any human has ever traveled. It was a great honor and Shiro could think of no one to share this moment with than with Keith.

And that’s when he realized, on the most important day of his young life, that all this would mean nothing, if Keith wasn’t at his side.

“You better come back, Ta-ka-shi.” And Shiro’s heart fluttered.

Squeezing Keith’s side to his, Shiro replied, “always, especially knowing you’re here waiting for me.”

A dusty red ran across Keith’s cheeks to the tip of his ears. “Stupid,” he pouted to which Shiro just laughed in an attempt to hide his own embarrassment.

Yeah. He really did love this kid.

“Of course i’ll be here waiting for you. I’m dethroning you as the best pilot this garrison has ever seen though,” his smile becoming a teasing smirk.

And then Keith turned to him, Shiro’s arm moving across the small of Keith’s back to rest atop his hip. And when their eyes met, the world around them stopped.

It was just them. Shiro and Keith. Keith and Shiro. And Shiro could see it in Keith’s eyes when he came to the same realization Shiro himself had just come too.

“Shiro?” There faces were inching closer, he could feel Keith’s warm breath on his lips.

Right before their lips could touch, Shiro diverted his face and kissed Keith’s forehead.

Neither said anything. Just letting the moment wash over them.

“Not yet. Wait for me, Keith. When I get back, everything will be better.” Their arms wrapped tighter around each other.

“Don’t take to long. Promise?” Keith whispered into his chest.

“I’ll rush across the galaxy, I swear.”

When they pulled back, there were unshed tears in Keith’s eyes. “You’re such a sap, Shiro.”

…

Shiro let the memory over take him. He did come back, but he wasn’t the same person that left. The importance of Voltron was too great. Both of them understood that. They haven’t spoken of that moment, and now, they never might.

But he could see it in Keith’s eyes, feel it when they touched. They both still felt the same. If only they could go back to the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr.  
> http://sheithaf.tumblr.com/


End file.
